


The December quartet

by maneaterfallinlove15



Category: December boys (movie 2007), Impractical Jokers
Genre: A brief illness, A commitment in secret, A painful loss, A reunion (after from much years ago), Emotion and support among the best friends, Friendship/Love, M/M, Other, The blue eyes's speech for his Bff, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maneaterfallinlove15/pseuds/maneaterfallinlove15
Summary: I involucrated to the famous jokers as in a crossover or something like that (based in a drama movie starring by Daniel Radcliffe and other guys called December boys) .





	1. The jokers,a new home and changes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the link (from the movie what It inspired me to do this parody...) :  
> https://cinemitas.tv/los-chicos-diciembre/

''I didn't think about the other kids at school,but I thought one day I would be save''  
A man called Joe Gatto believed that someone would adopt him,while contemplating with his best friends,how a kid was adopted by a couple.  
The night approached,and in his room of the establishment... Gatto looked at his drawings and in one of them were his best friends while packing his suitcase,but his best friends were not so far from him,until a nun appeared in scene.  
-Goodnight guys,and may God bless you!-  
The boys went to sleep,after the nun turned off the light and closed the door,as she left,the four woke up instantly,and made a tent with a sheet on the bed on one of them.  
And behind Sal's bed,he got some food for Joey;while Murr and Q prepared some pillows to play with each other.  
The man and the woman with their new adopted son left of the place,the foursome devised a tremendous joke on the terrace. Both turned and showed their asses without shame,and the boy and the woman saw them.  
''We got back inside of the school,and I was with my best friends from long-time: James Murray (but we called Murr),Sal Vulcano and Brian Quinn (we called him Q).''

The nun called to the jokers to talk to them about something important.  
-Well guys,I decided that you guys will go to a place where there is a beach and...-  
-Are we going on vacation?- Sal answered in presence of the other boys.  
The nun nodded.  
-YEAH!-  
A priest took the boys with their car until his new home...  
''What united was the fact we were orphans and being friends,It was the fate. They even gave us the same month,although the funny thing is that we were born the same year...''-  
-Folks,let's put our hands in the center!-Joe suggested to his guys -ALL FOR ONE,ONE FOR ALL!!!!!!!- The four said to the same time.  
''How much more we moved away from what we knew,more It seemed that we were attracted to another world. A world in which all the doors were all open and anything was possible'' Joe narrated,the time that three of them asleep,until that the car made a brief stop near a circus,in which he have noticed it.  
Finally,they arrived at their foster home,and they were received for a lady (who was religious or something) and advised them to go to sleep,maybe because it was night...  
The boys obeyed and went to sleep in his new room. Although in a moment,Sal left his bed and discovered that It was due to the sudden rain,until since his bed,Joe noticed it and he didn't like to see alternated to his best friend;then he went to Sal and occured an idea for help him: Move his bed to be able to sleep peacefully;and he did it. Sal moved his bed near Joe's,and in some minutes he fell asleep peacefully,and when observing this detail Joe smiled and the blue-eyed man also fell asleep. The next morning,they went to the sea to get into the water. Then,the boys came out of the water,ran to the huge dune,and found a cave. -Someone forgot their things and their alcohol here!- Sal expressed,while he was inside of the cave. -Do not touch it,Sal! It must be someone!- Joe supposed,scolding to his friend. The four left the cave almost quickly and went outside. And one of them found an object that could be climbed,in which almost everyone climbed and had fun,except Murr. The young man saw a horse,and when his friends finished having fun,James called them. -LOOK GUYS! I FOUND SOMETHING!- Joe,Sal and Q listened to Murr,and they went up with him to the sand dune,and from above and hidden,they saw a woman in the sea and a glow on her (while they looked at the lady fascinated,in a second Q and Murr looked at each other,although to a few minutes;the two looked at the woman again) . Then,they came down from the sand and she came out of the sea and knew their names. -Hi guys! I know who you guys are!- Theresa presented herself in front of them. As she pronounced their names,she started to protect them against mosquitoes or sunscreen. -No thanks!- Except for Sal's decline,almost everyone agreed to let them sun tan or something like that. Before to leave the beach,a man with his motorcycle came to them. -You guys want to ride my motorcycle?- -I don't want. I already rode on a motorbike!- Sal simply said. Then Joe decided to ride with the men. Murr and Q also went to the motorbike of the unknown men. The night came on,and Joe with Sal,Murr and Q went to hide under a bar (in which he knew some outstanding woods)...

In the bar that was like a beach house,there was Theresa,the man on the motorcycle,the lady and the priest of the foster home. The man in the leather jacket left his bottle of alcohol on the floor,Sal took advantage of it to grab it from the openings of the wooden floor,and having his three best friends as witnesses.  
To avoid being caught,Sal, Joe,Brian and James slunk on the sand to escape. Before Gatto was behind them,he stopped himself for listen a part of the conversation of those who were there.

-I would like to have a child with my wife. They are orphans,so we will choose the one we like the most!- The man confessed to his wife,and Theresa and the priest.  
Joe was attentive to that talk and finally he left.

Meanwhile,the three boys were in their bedroom talking,until Joe finally arrived at the house and entered the room.  
-We have saved you a little drink?- Sal asked to his friend. -No! I'm going to sleep!- Joe said to Sal and he was about to his bed. Sal was left observing the behavior of his friend,as if he had noticed something from him.  
-Hey,give me the bottle,Q!- Murr stood next to him so that his best friend will give him the bottle so he can drink too. After the lights were turned off,Sal noticed that Joe is still awake. -Joey,do you want me to kiss you good night or do I stay with you so you can sleep?- Sal smiled,while he looked at Joe. -It is not necessary,bud!- Joe answered to his brother. Before going to sleep,Sal patted his shoulder affectionately on his best friend and went to bed. While Sal went to sleep, Joe smiled him secretly,but before falling asleep too,the blue-eyed man was thoughtful (Maybe for something he heard in the bar at night or because he heard since his window a noise).

He got out of bed,saw through the window and found out that it was the biker (who saw instantaneously in the circus) that was walking with his motorcycle through the sand.  
-Dad!- Joe came to say before going to bed.


	2. Surprises,a secret and a confrontation...

The next morning,someone was serving you in a cup,and it turned out that this was Joe,that he was serving tea and preparing breakfast for the owners of the house.  
Until Sal,Q and Murr were the last to wake up and did not expect to see one of their friends awake before them.

-Hey guys,I want you to realize how handsome Joe is this morning!- The sir that seem priest or maybe not told to the guys.  
The other boys looked at Joe with a serious face and noticed too that Joe was well dressed and groomed,and before going to the table,while Murr was going to go to the table,crashed Joe,and James,Sal and Brian sat at the table next to the owners from home and Joe.  
On the outside,Joe was sitting on some stairs and grabbed a frame that he found...

-Do not catch me,Murray!-  
-Of course yes,Q!- Brian pronounced,while he and Murr were scampering each other.  
And when the blue-eyed man focused on his two best friends,he imagined they would both go back to school except him,and that the nun would tell them that Joe was adopted and was the best of the four. Before that his imagination faded,Joe smiled a little.  
Meanwhile,Sal was hiding behind a rocky area,spying on Joe (for any reason or not...) and at the same time he was contemplating him.

And as for Q and Murr,they were still playing the two alone on the beach.  
-You will not catch me,Q!-  
-Of course,Murr!-  
Then,the couple (who would like to adopt one of the four orphans) was arguing...  
-Listen Tess,I'm saying that we don't have a baby,the only thing I'm saying is that we should adopt one of those kids who need a home!-  
-No!-  
-Tess,listen!-  
-It's your fault that I can't have children!- After to saying these phrase,Tess slammed the door behind to your husband (the man from the motocycle) .

At night...  
Joe burned old boots with his chopsticks along with his brothers for his bonfire,until that Q called to his friends,while they made a bonfire.  
-Wait!- Sal pronounced,before going with them.  
Q,Murr and Sal hide for behind of the window,spying to Theresa undressing,although Murr had a simple faint,in front of his friends,but this did not prevent the three from continuing to spy.  
Until behind them,Joe threw a rock near the window,and almost completely frustrated the plan of his own friends.  
Before the three of them caught Joe,while they chased him,the blue-eyed man went straight to his room and locked the door.  
-I hope there is a good explanation! Because you don't go out and tell us. I promise you nothing will happen to you!- Sal said,trying to convince Joe to unlocked the door.  
-No!- Joe refused.  
-Remember that I am to the one who defended you,so like Murr and Q too,and that I am your best friend! And that we all have to go back to the institute!-  
-That's what you think!- Gatto spied through the lock,to see If his own brothers were going behind the door.  
And so it was (because Joe's best friends left of the door,leaving Joe alone)...

The next morning...  
The owner of the house had an announcement for the four.  
-Hi guys! Before from Xmas,all you guys will have to confess their sins!-  
-Great!-  
-Fantastic!-  
-Okay!-  
-Right!-  
The jokers made their exclamations,but with irony.

The four of 'em saw the black car and the driver was the priest of the school (in which they were). But what they didn't imagine is that in the back of the car would be his place of confession.  
Joe raised his hand to offer to go to confess.  
-Father,I admit that I did some bad things!- Joe confessed  
-And Is there something you have not said to your best friends?-  
-Umm...Maybe yeah!-  
-I think that you should tell them that secret that you hid!- The priest advised to Joey  
-Can you understand what he said?- Murr asked curiously  
-Some nudity or something like that!- Q supposed.  
Upon hearing Q's response,Sal cast a questioning glance at him.  
-What?- Q answered,about Sal's look.  
Joe wanted to confess something else but the priest interrumpted him because he wanted to hear other confessions and noticed that Murr was obviating him and when he got out of the car ''of confession'',he ran away,and James,Sal and Brian chased him until Murray reached him and got on top of him.  
-COME ON,CONFESS!- Sal demanded an explanation from Joe.  
-LET ME GO,YOU HURT MY ARMS!- Joe said to James.  
-TELL US AND WE'LL LET YOU GO!- Murr assured to his best friend,in front of Sal and Q.  
-Hey Joe,I would not like anything from Q's month around my face!- Sal advised to Joe,while Brian was about to spit out his saliva.  
-OKAY...! I GOT IT! I'LL TELL YOU GUYS!- Q swallowed his saliva,while Sal and Q excepted that Joe reveal his secret.  
-THE INTREPID AND TESS WANT TO ADOPT ONE OF US! I SWEAR!- Finally,Gatto revealed his secret at his brothers.  
-I BELIEVE HIM! DROP HIM,BUDDY!- Sal asked to James that he release your friend.  
-I SWEAR!- Joe said again.  
-When?- Murr wanted to know. Once he let his friend out of his arms,Murr got close to him to continue listening to his confession.  
-They will choose who they like best!- Joe pronounced his theory.  
-Why are they going to be that? We have the same age!- Sal supposed.

-Yes,but we are different!- Q contested to Sal.  
-It's true!- Murr answered after from Q.  
The three guys left to Sal alone,but he followed 'em.  
-Who do you think they choose?-  
-I hope that they choose me!-  
-Soon we will know...!-


	3. An illusion,thoughts,a plan in action and more...

Inside the house...  
The owners of the house realized a question to Joey  
-Where are the others?-  
-I don't know!- Joe simply answered.  
The lady went to look for the others,while Sal ordered his things that I take out of the luggage,up of his bed. Finally,she found to the missing boys in another room (in which Q and Murr were arranging their hairstyles and cleaning their outfits;and they left these room.

Then there was Tess with Joe exploring the sea...  
-Do you miss your parents?-  
-yes-  
Tess kissed Joe's forehead,until he noticed that Sal was alone and hiding in a rock,watching everything.  
-We talk you later!-  
Gatto ran to Vulcano,and they met.  
-What are you doing,bud?-  
-I stayed here because I want to show you something!-  
Joe followed to Sal,they arrived at the mysterious cave and entered there.  
-We saw this place,Sal!-  
-yes,but I found some more things: huge folding chairs and a bottle of alcohol!-  
-You know I never drink alcohol (until now)!-  
-I know,but I also found one more thing...-  
And Sal showed him a bottle of Gatorade or something...  
-Thanks buddy!- Joe accepted Sal's drink.  
-Joey...!-  
-Tell me man! You know you're still my best friend!-  
-Right! I've noticed that you are attached to the couple who wants to adopt one of us!-  
-I know,Sally! But despite that,my friendship for you has not changed at all!-  
-Oh yeah?-  
-Yes!- Joe started to approach to Sal. -You remember when we were about to go to the elevators,and we got in an awkward position?-

-Right!- Sal answered. Then the two best friends put themselves in the classic position they did in the elevators with their eyes closed and it seemed that they were about to kiss. But this was interrupted by the tone of his cell phone.  
-I'm leaving,Sal! And thank you for invite me here,buddy!- Even though Joe came out of there,Sal smiled a little at him, and he stayed alone in the cave.

Again on the beach...  
Joe reunited with Murr,and they spoke for a second to each other;while James wiped Intrepid's motorbike with a rag.  
-Maybe the intrepid is a good option for you,but he and I have something in common that you will never have!- Murr assured him,till Joe stretched out against him, pulling a small rock.  
-COME HERE,JOEY! I'LL LET OFF STEAM AGAINST YOU WHEN I CAN!- Despite James's warning,Joe stepped aside and looked at the couple (Tess and intrepid) who were on the beach. In these same moment,Joey imagined to see to three nuns appeared in front of him,and one of them said something to him: -It is a pleasure to say that you'll be adopted and can be here whenever you want. We are going to do somersault!- The nuns went to do a somersault,while Joe grinned,excited. Meanwhile,above a dune that looks like a cliff,Sal remained pensive and wondering whom they would choose... -Murr is very smart and there were some of his plans that It worked! Q seems have some charm women,although I do not think he is very good dancing! Joe is my best friend,in spite of everything he has made me laugh a lot! And I...Well... Maybe I don't want to be adopted...!- Inside of the house... In the attic,Joe was alone and he was also doing a kind of drawing or maybe a gift.

During the sunset  
Gatto looked through an opening (like If it was a hole in the wall) that the owner of the house was in bed and his husband became distressed. He decided to leaving his hiding place,even though Murr,Sal and Brian saw him.  
-Joe,where were you?- Sal asked to his best friend with curiosity.  
-I think that the captain is dead!- Joe affirmed  
-Like that she's dead?- Murr asked to Joe a little surprised.

Until that the captain's husband arrived to where the boys were.  
-Guys,she's a little sick but she stil asked me to continue with the current protocol. So I'll prepare you guys some bread with jam!- The men called Bandi (or something so) left there,while the boys stayed in the dining room. -If Joe is right,we'll have to leave!- Q supposed -Joe always invents these things!- Murr said. -We have to go to the bar!- Sal planned. -I don't plan to enter there!- Murr assured. -Me neither!- It's as if Murr had agreed with Brian. -When Bandi comes out,then we'll go!- Sal said,while he looked at Joe. A new day started... -In this morning,remember that we know nothing!- Sal told at his friends,before to enter to the bar. The guys entered to the place,but Joe was missing. -Hi guys! Merry Christmas!- Intrepid greeted. -And Joe?- Tess asked. -He is coming!- Murr imagined -He is always late!- -You can't trust him!- Q said a bit troublesome. Joe finally arrived to the house,and saw to Intrepid. -Ah,here you are! What have you got there?- The man of the motocycle asked curious -A gift for you!- Joe confessed,and delivered his gift to him. -Thank you young man!- Intrepid thanked to Joe. Seeing in the distance what his blue-eyed best friend was doing,Murr looked at Q with a suspicious look,especially because of Joe's attitude. -Á manger!- Tess pronounced. -In french,It means to have dinner!- Intrepid said,while Joe smiled in a moment. While all left for dinner,Q looked distrustfully to Joe,while Murr stroked him hard with his arm on purposely (for any reason...).

At the end of their lunch,Sal and Joe made their plan. They went to the back of the house to find out what happened to the owner of the house. They entered and they saw her still in her bed,asleep,and they supposed that she died. They were saddened a little,and Joe was encouraged to touch his hand,until the old lady reacted and the blue-eyed man and the young Cuban shuddered.  
She called to the other guys,apart that Joe and Sal are still here in the room to tell something important.  
-I have cancer! I was something selfish. I think that you guys should accompany Bambi,and I'm sure you'll comfort him!-  
The quartet complied with what the lady asked them to do: try to comfort her husband. This happened before nightfall,while Bandi used his harmonica,the boys followed him behind.

Murr looked in the sand to see if there was another chest with video games while digging;until thanks to his perseverance also found another chest more and somehow managed to open it!  
-YES! I DID IT!- Murray celebrated and shout of joy.  
From a few meters,Joe smiled at his friend,and Q grinned openly looking him detailly.  
Sal kept thinking inside the cave about the changes he see. To pass the time,he tried to call Gatto for his mobile,but he didn't answer,and this left Sal a little frustrated.

One night...  
Tess invited the four jokers for dinner,and served each a portion.  
-It is the best food!-  
-It is the best food that I never tried!- Joe pronounced a more extensive compliment,that the two best friends Murr and Q made him almost at the same time an offensive gesture (as if to say that they seemed a disgusting dinner)  
-You're not hungry,Sal?- Tess asked to Sal  
-No!-  
-Do you like this life that you have?- Tess wanted to know.  
-Yes! It's better like this now and we're used to it!-  
When they left Tess's house,the boys ended up arguing  
-SAL,YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING BETTER!- Joe claimed to his best friend.  
-AS IF TO ADOPT US,I WOULD SOLVE EVERYTHING!- Sal screamed and left to the boys alone.  
''Sal didn't imagine would start to be independent. But he didn't explain to me because he spoke with Intrepid''.  
(That same night,Sal looked for the window,in a moment he turned around and saw Joey looking at him. Then Joe went back to sleep,and Sal went back to look at the window and tears fell in his eyes.)  
Sal escaped and went to the fair to look for Intrepid (who It wasn't so far from his new home at sea). When he finally found him,Sal was surprised and enraged.  
-Sal,I can explain it!-  
-YOU'RE A LIAR! YOU LIED TO US!-  
-It's my job!-  
-YOU'RE A LIAR! WE DON'T NEED YOU AT ALL!- Sal left of there.  
-WAIT! SAL,CAN I TAKE YOU HOME?-  
-CRAIG,GO BACK TO WORK!- His boss told him

The next morning  
Bandi's wife was with her husband in the room,and Sal came staggering.  
-Where were you?- One of two owners of the house asked Sal. He didn't answer his question  
-Where are the boys?- Sal asked to Bandi.  
-Search them!- Bandi simply said at Vulcano.  
Sal looked for his boys and went to the attic and found a portrait that was the couple with Joe,that caused Sal more anger that made him break the photo.

Joe,Murr and Q looked what Sal was doing.  
-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?- Joe asked surprised at Sal.  
-WE ARE GOING! EVERYTHING IS A FARCE!- Sal turned to Joe to tell him this,then went to Brian and James.  
-What happened,Sal?- Murr asked to him.  
-WE ARE GOING!- Sal ordered to his two best friends even while outside the penthouse  
Joe was a little shocked after discovering what Sal broke. And without a word,Joe ran and threw himself on top of his best friend.  
Neither Murr nor Q expected that reaction.  
-STOP,JOE,STOP!- Sal tried to stop Joe's reaction,while he continued slapping him in his face. Till Sal decided to take to Joey off,making that he fell on the sand. -I TRY TO PROTECT YOU GUYS!- Sal exclaimed,although he left. After of the conflict,Sal was alone in the cave and the owner of the motocycle (Intrepid) appeared,and sat close to him. -Are you going to abandon them for a fight?- -You don't know me! And what I don't intend to do now is abandon them,especially at Joe;despite everything that have happened!- Sal answered at Intrepid. Intrepid stayed there,talking with the green-eyed young guy. On the beach,Brian,Murr and Joe were apparently searching to his best friend,but they could not find him. -WHY DID YOU PUSH SAL?- Murr questioned to Joe. Although Gatto didn't say anything,Q confronted to Murr. -HEY,DON'T PUSH HIM!- Q expressed,going out to defend to the blue-eyed man,fighting against his own best friend and grabbed him with much force. Although in a matter of minutes that Brian let him go,the three best friends distanced each other and went each one in a different way...

Meanwhile,Vulcano was looking at the view,suddenly,he heard a call from one of his best friends,and ran away as he could.  
Finally,Sal arrived at the beach and was reunited with Q and Murr.  
-What happened?-  
-We walked away,until we found out that Joey took the wrong way away from us,and now he is drowning,and too he is also being carried by the current of the sea!- Q told to Sal,what happened with Gatto,desperated for the situation. /> -I'm going to get him out! YOU GUYS GET HELP!- Sal asked to his brothers,while he ran quickly to save Joe.  
-BUT SAL,BE CAREFUL WITH THE ROCKS!- Murr advised to his friend. He touched a bit Q's arm,and both went to get help.  
Sal ran to the rescue,jumped the sharp rocks and the sea bellowed,but that did not stop him from jumping into the water and helping his best friend.  
-JOE,HOLD ON TO ME!- Sal said when he got to reunite with Joe.  
-YES,BABY!- The blue-eyed man contested to Sal. He went to snuggle up to Sal,and the green-eyed boy grabbed him almost in his arms and did not want to leave him. Meanwhile,Joe and Sal noticed a glow and both submerged on the surface of the sea,and discovered before their eyes who was: The Virgin Mary -LET'S GO,JOE!- Sal asked to Joe,and they were soon out of the water,and for his surprise they saw a life preserver and discovered that he was Intrepid with the help of James and Brian. Sal took the lifeguard with only one arm because with the other he held Joe,although luckily they managed to get out of the sea. In the bedroom,Sal and Joe were covered with blankets,so Intrepid,Murr and Q decided to leave the boys alone. -you saw her Sal?- -Yeah!- Joe got out of his bed to go with Sal. -Thanks Sally!- Joe gave a smile to his best friend and laid down next to him. Sal smiled at him too and caressed him affectionately,and for a second they looked each other to the eyes. Later,the four boys gathered outside the house,and were side by side as in the old days... Q looked at Sal,but Sal looked at Joey,but the four boys looked at the ocean. -They should choose you,Sal! You have surpassed us all!- Q said. -Yes,you've done a lot very well,specially because you got to save to our best friend!- Murr expressed with a bit of admiration. -I don't want to be adopted!- Sal assured to his friends. -Ah no?- Murr asked to Sal,to take off his doubt. -No! I like things,just as they are!- Sal pronounced before the eyes of his brothers,while he was going down the stairs and walking on the beach. Murr shook Joe's hand and also Q's and left Q also shake Joe's hand,and he entered the house. -I BET FOR YOU,JOE!- Hearing Sal say that in the distance,this made Joey smile. ''We were left without time and without hope,and there was still no answer. Nobody seemed to realize that the most important moment of my life was about to be left behind.'' Joe was waiting with his friends,looking for the window,but he did not want to wait any longer... -I'M TIRED FOR WAITING!- Joe pronounced and went running to go to the house of the couple to know their decision. Sal ran after his best friend,and Murr and Q were also running behind Joe and Sal. Intrepid and Tess's house... -Come in! Come in! Have you already packed your bags? Sit down!- Intepid ordened to the boys -I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU ARE GOING TO ADOPT ME?- Joe wanted to know the decision anxiously. -I heard that you would adopt one of us!- -If you are going to adopt someone,it should be Joe!- Sal said,touching Joe's shoulder and then took his hand,which the blue-eyed man didn't mind. Q could not believe what Sal said nor what he was seeing... -WHY HIM? I HAVE GREAT QUALITIES!- Q claimed at Sal. At first,Murr stopped his best friend,but after a few minutes he fought with him.

-But I am faster and more skillful with the plans!- Both were about to fight hard until Sal got between them. -HEY GUYS!-  
-We have already decided!- Intrepid assured.  
-I wish we could adopt everyone. You are wonderful!- Tess said.  
The four waiting looked expectantly while they waited for the decision.  
-Joe,we want you to be our son!- While Tess said her final decision,Sal again put her hand firmly on her best friend's shoulder,while Joe grinned. -And we hope you can tell us parents!-  
-We aren't perfect,but we can raise you!-  
After what Intrepid said,Sal does not take long to show his reaction!  
-I'M GLAD FOR YOU!- The green-eyed young man does not hesitate to hug Gatto.  
Although Murr and Q didn't know what to say (in spite of their faces something serious,but not so much),they gave in to Sal's happiness,and the two ended up congratulating at Joey in some way (Murr hugged him and Q touched his shoulder;and the four put together) .

The couple that adopted one of the jokers noticed the support that existed between them.  
-It's not that we're not going to see you anymore,we'll visit again to see you! If you need to make us a joke,you know what to do...!- Sal said to Joe,  
-Will you come to say goodbye before you leave?- Intrepid asked to the three boys,curiosity.  
-Yeah sure!- Murr affirmed.  
-Do not worry!- Q assured it.

They all left the house,and Sal indirectly hugged to Murr and Q,touching their shoulders as they left. -We must go!-  
-See you later,guys!- Joe pronounced something excited to see his boys leave.  
Sal turned and looked at Joe.-Remember Joe that you will always be a boy from December and above all a joker!-  
-Yes...!- Q just said something and ran to catch Murr.  
Sal smiled at his best friend,and went behind James and Brian.  
Joe stood looking at his friends,and his new parents were still there.  
The blue-eyed man did not stop looking at the pranksters from a distance,until he decided to make a decision about that.  
-I do not want you to get mad at me! But I can not stay! If someone were to adopt me,you would be the best parents,and I do not lie to you! But I already have a family!-Joe affirmed his decision convinced and smiling at the same time. -They would be lost without me!-  
Tess and intrepid said goodbye to Joe,and let him go with his family  
Joe said goodbye to Intrepid and Tess to go with his group of friends. The couple was contemplating that moment. *Joe went to where the three boys were (inside some not so big rocks on the beach). -JOEY!-Q and Murr pronounced at the same time and went to hug him. Sal was shocked and almost immobile when he returned to see his beloved companion. James and Brian chose to join each other so that Joe and Sal are left alone. -Hey Sal!- -Joe,was not it that you wanted to have a family?- -Yes,but I have it! And it is also you guys,and more than 25 years ago!- Joe came closer and closer to him. -Then will you stay with us?-

-Of course,and especially with you Sally!- Without saying anything else,Joe put his lips on Sal,giving him a kiss,while near of the site James and Brian applauded happily that moment.

After the kiss,Sal could not help but laugh a little, although in the bottom of his heart,he was glad to know that he would not lose to Joe Gatto forever.

The quartet packed their suitcases and their clothes,and Bandi let them say goodbye to his wife.  
Once they said goodbye to the lady,they got into the car and left their new home.  
-LOOK THAT!- Joe called the three jokers to see the black horse. Sal came to see the animal (from the window of the car).  
''I loved him (referring to Sal),and surely he also loved me despite what we did betwween us. I also loved to the ferret (Murr) and the man (Q) a lot!''

''If it hadn't been for Sal,who knows If any of us had ever come back and we couldn't with the other person who completes us...''


	4. An awful event and our final reunion (final epilogue)...

*-Just a few years later we returned to the same place on the beach (where we used to be the last time) on board of our tour bus,and we moved to that house that we were once tenants-  
*-Once,in the morning,Sal would have fallen ill and I stayed with him,but I decided to call Murr and Q by cell phone to tell them the bad news-.''  
The other two jokers did not take long to answer Joey's call even though they were on the beach,they went in and saw their best friend.  
*-I still stayed with Sal while Q and Murr through their caresses wanted the young Cuban to know they were there. We gave each other a group hug around him. Until we heard a yawn and disarmed the round because we heard that yawn and was definitely my best friend-.  
-Relax buddy,we found you asleep,but just in case we will call the doctor to rule out that it is serious!-  
-Okay...!- Sal simply said,he yawned again,although he noticed the concern of Joe and his two best friends. *The night arrived... Sal did not want to take the medication that the doctor prescribed for him to take it,but Joe wanted to insist on giving it to him. -Okay Sal! Then I'll taste a little bit of this!- When tasting it,Joe spit it out and his lover laughed. During a slight distraction from Sal,Joe took the opportunity to give him the medicine to his mouth and the young Cuban did not like anything! -I DIDN'T LIKE IT! IT'S SO GROSS!- Sal exclaimed with disgust. Anyway,Joe pounced on Sal without asking and kissing him (maybe to get him upset about the antidote). *In the morning... James and Brian slept together in one of the beds,until one of them woke up.

-Look Murr! Joe left us a note!-  
-What does it say,bud?-  
-It says so:  
Dear James and Brian:  
We are waiting for you on the beach,and also because I have got for you an important announcement!  
Signed Joey  
P.S: Sal is a little better because I gave him the medicine almost forcefully.-  
The balding man and the man with brown eyes smiled to know about improving from Sal. They got out of bed and dressed for the occasion.  
On the beach...  
-What's up guys?- Murr asked,curiously before the observation of Q.  
-James,Q,I have a surprise for you guys! Come on! Come here,Sally!-  
Sal approached at Joe,and showed them something he had in his hand: A gold wedding ring.  
-Are you two...?- The other two boys wondered at the same time.  
-So it is,guys! We got married in secret,and almost officially we are engaged!- Joe grinned,showing his gold wedding ring too.  
Murr and Q shouted and hugged to his two long-time friends. Joe and Sal also hugged both happy and proud,above all to have the support of their friends!  
*Before that the nightfall arrived,they both lay down in the sand to see the stars.

Joe leaned on his best friend's shoulder,and Q was next to Murr.  
Anyway,the four were alone there on that night full of brightness (respect to the glow of the stars). The jokers did not want to separate,not even for a long time...  
-Even if we do not go from here,we will always be aware of the other,right?- Joe asked to his three boys.  
Her husband Sal,James and Brian nodded before Joe's question.  
And so this happened...

50 years later...  
''Back for the first time after so many years,It filled me with a mixture of emotion and fear... To think everything could have been invented''  
(Joe was driving towards the beach and next to his seat he had a rectangular brown box and inside it contained something more,that soon you will know that it was...)  
''Believe it or not,after from the last time we had on the beach together and we left there,Sal did stand-up actings in different places in the United States,and we have supported it,and specially I supported him and his new vocation!  
The boys and I crossed each other and we saw each other instead of when,and also my husband and I in any way,or the two talked to each other through a social media!  
I received a letter,a few days before his ashes arrived. And I also received a call of a person,It said that my husband died,possibly due to his advanced age. It was so sad for me,but luckily I went to visit him before of his departure. He told me how much he remembered this place,how happy he was to have shared it with us''  
(Joe was contemplating the beach,until he heard a noise,turned around and saw that it were Q and Murr who arrived on the tour bus and got out of there to go to the blue-eyed man. Gatto reunited with his best lifelong friends (the three guys like Sal,they were 83 years old),pointing the rectangular box (there were Sal's ashes) and that his pocket of his light blue shirt,he had kept Sal's wedding ring to keep some of him for some good reason,and without hesitation he was to hug his best friends some excited,meanwhile James and Brian also hugged him or maybe they wanted to give him a hug of consolation because the two found out what have happened with Sal. After of the hug,the old man with blue eyes showed 'em a photo proudly from him and Sal hugged each other.)

''Before to leaving,Sal told me that that if something happened to him,I... (He sighed slightly as if he had broken with sadness) And here he has us to the December quartet...'' The three looked at the horizon between the sharp and wide rocks,Joe looked for a second back,thinking of an old memory of the four together and also this included to Sal. Joe,Murr and Q ran and climbed up a dune to say goodbye to his best friend and brother Sal Vulcano,and so Joe could fulfill the last wish that Sal asked him. *He also wanted to dedicate Sal a few words to say goodbye along to his best friends as witnesses: -Sal,I hope you have been happy with me,and also with Q and Murr,despite the jokes I've made on you. I miss you and I've thought about you...!- Joe sobbed,while he was saying his last words to his beloved friend. The balding man and the man with brown eyes touched him affectfully in Joe's shoulder to comfort him. -Don't worry,Joey! Sal surely knew that you loved him and enjoyed the moments that he was with you!- Murr assured to Joe -Yeah...! What Murray said made sense!- Q said and nodded as agreed with Murr. -Thank you guys!- Joe pronounced,grateful with his best friends and even excited by the speech that he dedicated to Sal. -I hope that Sal is listening to us,wherever he is! And I think I do not regret having kissed him at one of our spin-off shows! Especially when I kissed him in the middle of his neck!- Joe chuckled while he remembered for a memory to his old friend,although James and Brian also chuckled a bit but respectfully a bit of the memories that Joe treasured. Gatto gave to Murray the ashes of his late husband for the final goodbye,and the three jokers put their hands in the center. -ONE,TWO,THREE: DECEMBER QUARTET!!! And this phrase for you Sal: SHUT YOUR FACE,GRANDMA!- The three jokers shouted at the same time,and the few minutes ago,they threw the ashes of Sal while the summer breeze ran and they flew towards the blue sea. Joey with the help of Murr and Q were satisfied because they managed to fulfill the last will of Sal,but the old man with blue eyes tried to be brave,but he could not help but grieve himself for the farewell of his best friend and husband. Without any of the three saying it,especially Joe,they will soon be reunited with their best friend on the hereafter... In the distance,above the high rocks were the four pranksters when they were 43 years old,waving his arms and saying: -HEY!- -HEY!- -HEY!- -HEY!- But then they raised their fists as if they wanted to dance... (maybe it was a memory that Joe had in his mind because he still wanted to remember Sal;or Sally as he apparently used to say to him) ! \-------.-------

**Author's Note:**

> Finally,I ended to write the parody (starring by the jokers from New York) !  
> These emoticon or whatever: '' (I put it because there were the scenes in which Joe told the story in the first person)  
> And I admit I added any scenes that were not in the movie (not only in this last chapter) !  
> This other symbol: * Is to clarify the extra scenes that I added in the story!
> 
> Title,tags and archives warnings: Updated  
> And thanks to who left ''Kudos'' and who have left his ''hits'' or read the story of the guys (and also to the person who left an comment and his suggestion,that I will keep in mind!)


End file.
